The Lost Girl
by 22fangirl22
Summary: After exploring the house one day, you find a diary in a secret compartment in your room. You read about Wendy traveling to Neverland, and you realize the stories are true. You wish to go to Neverland, to stop the tragedies you saw on the show. But what happens when you meet the infamous Peter Pan. Why is he so mysterious? Why is he possessive? Can he change? (Peter pan x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Peter Pan x** **Reader**

You stand by the window, not sure what to expect. The white curtains are still as you lift up the pane. The night air greets your lungs kindly and you overlook your front yard before looking up at the full, white moon. The night is quiet: the street lamps cast an eerie glow over the street and the houses look like ghosts in the moonlight. _I want to go to Neverland. I must see Peter Pan._

"I… believe." You say hesitantly. When you you read about Wendy's adventures of going to Neverland, her tales of the shadow were scary. He was a wisp, a shade the emanated evil. His grip was colder than a cruel winter's night and the glow from his eyes were bright as fresh drawn blood. You had already known all of this, although Wendy did not know that you did, but you never imagined the shadow would be so frightening. You feel a cold breeze from behind and close your eyes. You prepare for the fear to overcome you but the sensation doesn't come.

"No need to be frightened, the shade isn't coming, only me." You quickly turn and your nightgown seam smacks your ankles. Peter Pan stands in front of you, smirking. "You know, no has ever summoned me before. If you're so eager to see me, it must be important. And you had better hope it is; my time is _not_ to be wasted." He looks at you, his face cold. But his eyes are sincere with interest and you know he isn't evil. He is more handsome than you imagined. His hair sweeps over to side and his eye brows are full of emotion. His green eyes are wide and his lips full. Despite the circumstances on Neverland, you can tell he takes pride in his appearance.

"Believe me Peter, I'm no waste. I can provide you all the information you need for your mission, the one involving Henry and the heart of the truest believer." You turn around and head to your bed. You sit down, and smirk up at Peter. His eyes darken and he walks over to you. He swiftly brings his lips to your ear. His warm breath gives you goosebumps.

"How do you know about this?" He asks quietly, but his voice isn't worried, but threatening. He stands up fully and glares at you.

"I have knowledge over many things. I know whether or not you will succeed, if you will happily reunite with your son Rumpelstiltskin, and if Wendy will be freed from your grasp, making you lose control over John and Michael." As you tell Peter these things, his eyes slowly widen with alarm. He narrows his eyes and furrows his eyebrows. You giggle, you can't help it; his eyebrows are quite quirky. You get up and stand close to Peter. So close you share the same breath. "What's wrong, Peter Pan? Worried I'll stop your endeavors?" He glares and leans in even closer on your face.

"If you plan to, your consequences will be dire." You laugh, and back up. You raise an eyebrow and smile slightly.

"Oh, I have no wish to stop you. I want you to use me. Take me to Neverland. I can help you stop Emma, Regina, Hook, and the Charmings. Or I can help you stay on Neverland forever. Or I can help you reach the land which your son lives in. The choice is yours. But there will be a price for my information." Peter smirks at you and walks closer once again.

"What exactly do you want in return?" His eyes are skeptical and he crosses his strong arms.

"I want a chance." Peter raises an eyebrow. "I want to try to change you for the better." Peter laughs and turns away. You know there is good inside him and you will to find it. "What?" you say offensively. "Scared I will succeed."

"No, what you want is impossible." He turns back around and runs his hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll allow you to come but, it will be through your dreams." You start to say something but Peter swiftly raises a warm finger to your lips. "You will be there permanently and physically and you will be able to stay but, since you're a girl, things work differently with you." You raise your eyebrows.

"What about Wendy, the shade brought her." Peter laughs condescendingly.

"Right, the _shade_ brought her. But if you haven't noticed, the shade isn't here, only me." He smiles and points to your bed. "Lay down, if you come through your dreams, you can take whatever you _need_ " he says, looking up and down at your nightgown, "and bring whatever items you feel necessary." You obey and lay down on your feather bed. You bring the covers over yourself and look up at Peter. "Just try to fall asleep." You close your eyes and feel a tingling sensation come over your body. Then nothing happens for a few seconds. You open your eyes to tell Peter it doesn't work when suddenly, you're at his camp and he is kneeling in front of you smirking. It takes a few seconds before he sees your outfit and is taken aback. His raises his eyebrows and looks up at you. You feel subconscious and get up.

"What's wrong with my outf-" you say as you summon a mirror and gaze at your reflection. You wear a tight leather corset and a low blouse. Your skirt cuts high, reaching as high as your knees. You wear a pair of luxurious boots and a brown cape is draped around your shoulders. Your hair is swept up into an intricate ponytail. "I didn't want to look this way." You turn to Peter. "What has happened to my outfit?" you press.

"Quite honestly, I have no idea. But it doesn't matter. Come on, the Lost Boys are eating dinner and I would like to join them. Coming?" He starts toward the fire and grabs a plate. He then gives it to you and grabs another. After serving yourselves the duck, you head to the logs around the fire. Most of logs are filled with boys but he sits down at an empty one far from the fire and motions you to sit next to him. You do and begin to cut your meat. He rests a hand on your arm and you look up at him. He looks genuinely concerned, then he removes his arm and his face is again smirking devilishly. "So" he says, devouring his dinner "how is this information exchange going to work?" You smirk and he raises his eyebrows.

"Well, I will give you a piece of key information, every time you perform an act of good." You smile and take a bite of your duck. Peter frowns and turns toward you. He opens his mouth to say something when Devin walks bye and cat whistles at you. You scoff in disgust and Peter turns to Devin and glares at him.

"Get lost, you have stuff to do. Besides, she is not here for you, she's-" You put a hand on his arm and he turns.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I've dealt with scoundrels before… So, you were asking me something."

"Ah, yes. How am I supposed to carry out an evil plan if I only get key information from being good?" He raises an eyebrow and scoots closer, as if waiting to hear a secret. You finish your meal before answering, enjoying his impatience for his answer but inability to make you tell him. You smirk at him after finishing.

"It's the game." At this, his expression becomes bewildered and you laugh. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself. And when you're done, you'll know the consequences of good and bad, and you'll choose which side you'll be on." When Peter still looks confused, you briefly place a hand on his shoulder, then walk away to find Henry. You have to talk to him.

"Wait, I don't know your name. You've managed to elude it from me." He stands up and starts toward you. You meet him halfway, and barely audibly say

"Just call me Emma, the Lost girl"

 **So that was my first story! Please leave what you thinks in the comments below. Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer. Anyway, I'll be back next week. I'll do weekly updates on all my stories. Bye! *u***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Henry is sitting on a log by the fire, staring blankly at the Lost Boys dancing around. He begins to tap his fingers to the rhythm of the music. You hurry faster because his taps are in perfect time with the melody. You know because you hear the music too. You must have him believe in his parents at all costs. They can't lose Henry.

"Henry, stop!" He looks up at you and you are startled by the look on his face. You forgot he has no idea who you are.

"Who are you? What do you want? How do you know my name?" He looks bewildered, scared and confused. You sit down on the log and pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Henry, I'm a friend. I'm trying to save you."

"Oh yeah, prove it." He looks stubbornly at you, still tapping his fingers.

"Henry, your parents are coming to save you. Soon, Devin is going to go hunting. When he returns, he will come up to you and give you a mirror. You will see Regina, Emma, and Mary Margaret in there and they will tell you they're coming to save you. Peter Pan will then come up, and you'll throw the mirror behind you and it will crack. He'll ask what it was, and you'll reply it doesn't matter. If this doesn't happen, I won't interfere if you don't believe. But if it does, I hope it's enough proof for you to realize you can trust me. And that I am your friend. Your ally." You wink at him. "If what I say is true, find me and we start an operation and name it. Bye Henry." His jaw is open as you stand and turn to leave. He quickly recovers and stares once again at the dancing lost boys. He resumes tapping but the movements are off. He turns his ear towards Pan but his expression shows he doesn't hear the music. He stops tapping and sits straight. Pan now notices Henry, and you turn to leave. You hear the music stop briefly. You find a log and sit, facing Pan.

Peter looks to you and narrows his eyes. Instead of coming over, he resumes playing his pipes and the eerie melody fills your ears. He nods his head towards the fire, telling you to start dancing. You know better than to disobey, so you get up and take of your cloak. The night air raises goosebumps on your bare shoulders and Peter stares at you. Many Lost Boys have noticed you as you start towards the bonfire. They all stop and make way for you to come forward. You giggle and stop in front of the fire.

"Don't stop on my account. Follow me." You pause and say with a smirk "if you can." You begin to circle the fire. Every other beat, you turn the other way. Your body becomes enchanted in the music. You keeping turning but begin to circle your arms in front of you. After a few rounds, the boys follow you and Peter smiles. You look up at him and, for the first time, he smiles instead of smirks. You jump up and click your heels and the boys holler with joy. You begin to laugh and love how the music makes you feel. Then, as you come around the fire, you see Henry, raising an eyebrow, questioning your sudden love of Pan's activities. You slightly shake your head no, hoping he understands the he can't dance to the song, and you continue around the fire. Pan stops playing and brings his arms up. The Lost Boys' noise falters and stops.

"Thanks to our very own Lost Girl, Henry's celebration has become even more joyous and inclusive to everyone. Please Henry, won't you join us." Everyone turns to Henry. You see him look at you out of the corner of his eye. You barely shake your head no and he looks back at Peter.

"I don't understand why everyone is dancing. Despite how you play the pipes, I don't hear any music." You smile slightly, first thinking that Henry is quite a good actor. Then you realize he isn't lying. You know that he knows that everyone else hears the music, so he knows why we dance. But he really can't hear the music. The first step of your plan is complete. Peter narrows his eyes, then smiles.

"Don't worry Henry, in time you will hear the music and dance. Only special boys and girls" Peter says, turning to you, "can hear the music from the pipe. And I know that soon enough, you will hear the music too." Peter turns toward the Lost Boys and says "Everyone can return to their normal activities, the celebration is over, for now." Peter says carefully. Peter turns away from the Lost Boys and beckons at Devin. "Go get some wild boar; we're running low on food." Henry turns to you and raises his eyebrows. You smirk in response. Peter then turns and points at you. "You, I want to talk." Peter approaches you fast and Henry walks away. "Emma." He walks past you to his tent and you follow. He ducks in and you carefully step inside. The tent has nothing but some blankets and pillows, and a few boxes with trinkets and such in them. You join Peter in sitting on the makeshift bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" You say idly and you play with your nail.

"You said something to Henry. He was hearing the music, then you came up and talked to him, and then he didn't hear the music anymore." He stands up and crosses his arms. He towers over you and wears a cruel face, but you're not afraid.

"Well, if you must know I went over to him, and basically said that he mustn't stop believing. That it's his talent, his power." You stand up and lean in close to Peter's face and you can feel the warmth coming from his skin. "Oh, and I do believe I owe you for that genuine smile I saw at the celebration." Peter leans in but you turn away. You walk a few steps, with arms out, pretending to be on a tightrope. "You should smile more often. You look really handsome when you do." You turn around and Peter lets out a sigh of frustration.

"I smile all the time." He crosses his arms and glares at you. You shake your finger in his face and he narrows his eyes.

"Smirking is not smiling." You trace your finger around his shoulders as you walk a lap around him. "Anyway, I owe you for the smile." You stop in front of him and his eyebrows twist in confusion.

"How is smiling" He uses finger quotations at this word "an act of good?" Peter takes a step closer. You realize he is quite taller and he is trying to seem brooding and scary. You duck out from under his arm and turn to face him.

"Oh Peter, you don't scare me. Anyway, when you smiled, it was a smile of genuine fun, compassion, and most importantly, sincere intentions. You weren't smirking or smiling because you had a new advantage over someone, or because someone realized they're just a pawn in your game, or because someone failed at their mission. You smiled because you were having pure, wholesome fun. Not for malicious intentions." You smile when he looks surprised at how much you read into the tiny gesture. "Well anyway, you will succeed in getting Henry's heart, but they will save him and take back the heart. You will find a way to carry out another evil plan, but I won't reveal as you'll need to figure it out yourself at that moment." You place your hands on his shoulders and look up at him. He doesn't look like he usually does; he looks smaller, like his walls have come down. "I'm proud of you for the progress you've made. It may seem like a small, insignificant step, but the first step is always a leap in the right direction." He smirks and shrugs your hands off his shoulders. They drop and loosely hang by your side.

"Whatever, if they succeed in their plots, what I am supposed to do, knowing I'll fail?" Pan asks. You can see he is confused, but you refuse to acknowledge it.

"Now that you know, maybe you can change your plan, but I need you to keep up the ploy with Henry. Do your plan with Felix and Henry. Go talk to Neal. I'll wait here." You frown and slowly sit down on the blankets. Peter kneels in front of you, and smirks. You frown and glare at him. "What?"

"You are quite the queer puzzle." Pan says. He then leans in close next to your ear. His warm breath gives you goosebumps and your breathing hitches. You feel him smile as he breathes, "But I will figure you out."

Peter swiftly stands up and exits the tent in a flash. After a few seconds of silence, you start panting for air. You look around and put your hand to your head. You feel exasperated, but you know you're not finished, not nearly. You stand up and tentatively walk to the flaps of the tent. You poke your head outside and look around for Pan. He is nowhere to be seen. You spot Henry on a stump partially behind a tree and see Devin is walking up to him. You smile; everything is going according to plan.

You exit the tent and walk towards the log you sat on before and retrieve your cloak. You drape it and around your shoulders, clasp it, and walk swiftly into the night. You hold out your hands and think of happy memories. You open your eyes and find yourself in the charming camp. You smile and nurture the smoking sticks into a fire. A few minutes later, you see Emma, Regina, and Mary Margaret approach the camp. You stand up, and pull your cloak so it covers your entire outfit. They see you and all stiffen. In a flash, Regina teleports herself behind you and binds your wrists together with magic. Emma runs up and puts a knife to your throat and Mary wields a sword.

"What do you want? Who are you? Are you a Lost Boy?" Emma asks quickly as she looks you up and down. "Or girl."

"Well, I'm here to warn you about Peter's plan. I won't tell you my real name, but since I am an official Lost Girl" you say smirking "I like to go by Emma." You smile and Emma falters with the knife.

"Let her go." Mary Margaret says. Emma does and you sit down. Emma leans over to her mother and whispers

"She wasn't lying; I think she's here to help us." Mary nods and whispers something inaudible to Regina.

"Oh, so we're just going to trust this teenage Lost Girl to help us save Henry?" Regina scoffs and her eyes once you over.

"I can prove I have helpful information. When I first got here, I told Henry that you guys would reach him by a mirror a Lost Boy named Devin would give him and you would tell him you're coming to get him and not lose faith. I assume he replied I know." All their eyes widen. "When I did that, Henry stopped hearing Pan's music. You should be thanking me." Emma steps forwards and crosses her arms, confused.

"How is hearing Pan's music bad?"

"Well, only people who feel lost and alone can hear the music. If Henry was hearing the music, he stopped believing in you guys and felt as if you betrayed him. I reestablished his hope." You say, leaning against the tree.

"So what are you doing here if you already got to Henry?" Mary asks hesitantly.

"Okay, first you can trust me and second Pan's after Henry's heart. Pan only has a limited amount of time on Neverland because Neverland was a visiting place. So when he stayed here, he broke the rules. Henry's heart would keep him alive and the time clock would be destroyed so he could stay here forever. And before you ask, taking his heart would kill Henry." The three women stand there, mouths open. You smirk.

"So how do we save Henry?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Pan is right now, carrying out a plan that will get Henry to believe that he is saving magic to help a girl Wendy from dying. Wendy is fine, but she is only complying because she is his prisoner. After going to skull island, Pan will cast a protection spell that only allows people without shadows to past. Only Rumpelstiltskin will be able to pass at first. But Emma, Regina, you will cast a spell on the moon to keep the light from casting your shadows and you will hurry through. Henry is going to be leaving for Skull Island soon, you must hurry. Also-" you stop, sensing Pan is on his way back to camp and that you have to go. "Sorry, that's all I can give you now, I have to go."

"Wait! Thanks for caring about my son." Emma smiles small then looks away. You smile.

"Of course, he's a good kid."

You turn away and channel your focus on memories. You open your eyes in Pan's tent and sit down. You hear him outside with Henry and you know there is little time for you to stop Henry or talk to Pan. You choose to talk to Pan and walk outside. Peter is whispering something to Felix then motions him away. Henry follows and you curl your hands into fists to keep from biting your nails.

"Well, don't get into any fights too soon." You turn to find Pan entering the tent. "Come" he says and you immediately obey. You want to smack yourself. You feel like a trained dog every time he commands something. Peter is sitting on the blankets once more and you join him.

"Why are you tricking Henry?" you say quickly. Pan is taken aback and bites his lip.

"How did yo kno-"

"You should know by now that I know a lot and I won't stop questioning you." You smile and drum your fingers on your leg, looking up at him expectantly.

"I need his heart, I'm dying." He turns, and stares into your eyes. For a second, he looks ashamed. Then his eyes harden and the walls go up. "Anyway, don't try and talk me out of it. I don't have to answer to you." He stands up and starts toward the exit of the tent. You quickly stand up and pull on his arm, twisting him around in front of you. He is inches from your face and you feel your heart break at how he narrow minded he is.

"There are other ways to live forever. You can leave Neverland. Please Peter; you don't have to do this." Peter laughs and smirks down on your face. He leans in and brushes his cold fingers on your cheeks. You feel warmth rise and you hate yourself for acting this way.

"Oh darling, you said you wanted to try and change me. This is what you get. You must have known it wasn't going to be easy." He smirks and wriggles his arm out of your gasp. Desperate, you grab his arm once more, pull him towards your face and kiss him.

 **Hey guys. Sorry i didn't post last week. I've been working really hard on some new chapters and there will be two more chapters by Sunday. School has just been really tough and stressful so I had no time. Not an excuse but so sorry. I'll be back soon. Please tell me what you think! Love you, bye.*u***


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh darling, you said you wanted to try and change me. This is what you get. You must have known it wasn't going to be easy." He smirks and wriggles his arm out of your gasp. Desperate, you grab his arm once more, pull him towards your face and kiss him.

His lips are warm and soft, and he wraps his arms around you. His grasp is strong and safe, and you wrap your arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss, and runs his hand slowly up and down the small of your back. Suddenly, he breaks the kiss and pushes you away. He stares at you for a long time, his eyes stormy with emotion. He looks weak and vulnerable and you know you've cracked him. After a few seconds, his face hardens and he storms out of the tent.

You let out a sigh of relief, not realizing you had been holding your breath and collapse onto his bed. You had made a vow to make everything right in this world but you didn't anticipate falling for Peter. You knew he felt something and you did too, but you were desperate to make him stop. You ultimately failed but you now know his weakness. He's broken, he needs love, and you're giving it to him. But you wonder if you can. _What am I doing? I can't do this. I can't save them._ You lie down and hesitantly feel your forehead. _NO. I have to._

You sit up and shake your head. You can't think straight and lie back down. The thoughts of all the things that could go wrong run through your head and soon you're swimming in an ocean of hopelessness. You close your eyes and will it to go away. It doesn't and the pain only worsens. You feel heavy and distant. You start to drift off.

You open up your eyes and feel groggy. It's still dark outside, but it's Neverland so it means nothing to you. You get up and tiptoe to the flaps of the tent. You see Pan addressing the Lost Boys and Henry and they start to cheer.

With a wave of his hand, the crowd disperses and he turns. You duck inside the tent but you know he saw you. You run to his bed and sit down. Peter enters and looks at you, smirking devilishly.

"Come with me." He motions with two fingers and turns toward the exit. You get up and follow him out. "Everyone, gather round." The Lost Boys crowd around Peter. "With our lovely lost girl Emma," Peter grabs your hand twirls you into his arms "we will play a _game_ in true Neverland spirit." The boys cheer and you gulp. None of Pan's games are fun.

Suddenly, Peter grabs your hair and yanks your head back. There is cool metal on your throat and you look down to see a sharp, rusted dagger.

"I am sick and tired of your games." He whispers, his lips on the shell of your ear. "So if you want to play games, _let's play._ " His voice is poison and you shiver. You feel his smirk on your ear and he continues to the crowd.

"Since _Emma_ here is so tough, let's see if she can survive our game." The boys cheer and you see Henry in the back, frightened. "But we won't play now." The boys collectively groan and disperse. Peter releases you and heads toward Henry.

You choke for air, wrapping your hands around your throat. You are scared and don't understand why Pan is so demonic right now. First, he kissed you, now he's trying to kill you. You slowly look up to see Henry leaving, and Peter smirking devilishly while approaching. You frantically try to back away and fall on your butt.

He advances faster as you crawl, scared. You're no match, and in seconds, Pan is there and he picks you up so you're standing.

"Boys!" Once again the, the Lost Boys crowd and you are more anxious now that Henry is gone. Pan won't play nice now.

"Now that we can play, let me explain the game." Peter walks to the middle of the circle and points the dagger at you. "You're going to run and we're going to chase. Survive for twenty four hours and you win. Lose and the boy that finds you can do anything he wants to you."

You gasp and the boys around laugh and cat call at you. You turn your head to Peter once more and he laughs. "Oh, and one more thing," He throws the dagger and it deeply pierces your left leg. You cry out in pain and collapse on the ground. You look up at Peter and his once expressive eyes are cold and empty. The tears in your eyes are not from the pain in your leg.

"You have to survive with that injury." Peter laughs and the boys cheer. A tear falls down your cheek and you grab at your leg, wishing the pain would dull.

"Peter, please, why are you doing this. Twelve hours is an eternity here." You wipe your tears and chastise yourself for begging. Your face hardens and you glare up at Peter.

"Because darling," be leans down and cups your chin in his cold hands. You try to wriggle from his grasp but his fingers tighten. "No one messes with Peter Pan."

He laughs maniacally and you hold back a sob. You angrily try to get up, but fall down. The Lost Boys laugh louder and jeer at you. Peter grabs your hand and swiftly pulls you up. You land hard on your left leg and cry out from the screaming pain. Peter smirks and pushes you towards the forest. You limp a few steps and turn around.

"You only get a ten minute head start. GO!" He yells and you limp as fast as you can into the forest. After making it through an excruciating mile, you sit down and look at the dagger still deep in your leg. You pull it out with a yelp and watch as your skirt slowly fills with blood. You try to use the magic you gained to make the wound go away but it isn't working. Peter has blocked your magic and you're screwed. You frantically look around, starting to feel faint from losing so much blood.

You spot a nearby palm tree and crawl over to it. You pull off a leaf and start to tie it around your wound. After it's nice and tight, you try to stand on it.

"Ahhhh!" You scream in pain as you fall over. You hear the voices of Lost Boys and you start to panic. You crawl over to the tall tree and pull yourself up, putting most of your weight on your right leg. You grab at loose vines and frantically pull yourself up towards the starry sky. The voices get louder and you move faster. You finally reached a branch perched at least thirty feet above the ground with plenty of lower branches blocking the view from below. The branch is so thick, it's thicker than your whole body flat on it. You perch your leg up and pull at some leaves to support your foot. You stop as you hear Lost Boy voices underneath you. You are paralyzed with fear, and sit completely still.

"Where did she go?"

"I saw here go that way!"

"You dumbo, we came from that way. She would have run into us if she did."

"Did she climb?"

"She couldn't have! She has an injured leg and she's a girl! She ain't got enough muscle." At this you clench your teeth at this Lost Boy's stupidity.

"Split up, four of us each go a different direction together!"

"I agree with Kale, don't waste your time on the trees, she ain't up there!"

"Shut up and come on. I want to find her!" You hear roaring footsteps get fainter and relax, taking deep breaths. You look around to see if any Lost Boys stuck around.

"Funny how they keep underestimating you. Like I now won't." You get goose bumps from the cold voice that slices the silence and look up to see Peter Pan. You don't react because you're injured and you can't getaway.

"What do you want from me?" He appears in front of you and you turn your face away in disgust.

"Nothing darling, just want to talk." He smirks and you spit at him. He wipes his cheek and glares at you.

"I'm done talking. Do whatever you want to me and get out of here. You never said that when I was found I had to come back." You sit up straighter, trying to look dignified in defeat.

"Clever girl! But I'm not playing the game. So I can't and won't do anything to you. I may be a demon, but I play fair." You slack against the trunk of the tree and he smiles. "Much better! Now let's take care of this nasty wound." You stare, confused.

"You're the one who gave it to me in the first place, why are you healing it?" You watch warily as he places a cold hand on your thigh and touches at the tender edges of your wound. You grimace but refuse to give him the pleasure of a cry of pain.

"Because darling, I don't really want you to get caught, I just wanted to teach you a _lesson_." At this, he presses hard on your wound, and you bite your lip so hard it bleeds to keep from making a noise. He frowns and wipes the blood from your lip.

"Now, now, don't hurt yourself. He places his fingers on your lips and they start to tingle with the strangest sensation. Your cut is healed and Peter smiles. "Much better and much more attractive."

You growl at him and he raises his eyebrows, smirking. "Feisty now, are we?" He waves his hand and all the pain from your leg vanishes. There is no scar and you are perfectly healed. You draw your leg in and sit crisscross. You sigh and he looks at you genuinely satisfied with your comfort. The look vanishes in a second and as much as you want to hit Peter right now and try to escape, you can't bring yourself to do it. Peter scoots closer and cups your cheek. You shy away and bring your knees up to your face. You look up after a few seconds and he is gone.

You start to cry, never having felt so alone, so tormented with indescribable feelings. No one to rant to with every piece of crap you've experienced on this cursed island. You lay your head on your knees and think about your life back home. Was this all really worth it to save these people you don't even know. You don't know the answer. You close your eyes and dream about home.

 **Hey guys! This was a bit of a shorter chapter but things move really fast next chapter. I promise it will be super long, and then I'll get back to my normal posting schedule. Anyway, Shout out to Oraeclipse for reviewing! Even though it was short, it meant a lot. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited! It is so nice to know that people like my first fanfic. Anyway, I will shout out everyone who followed and favorited in an update after I release the next chapter. Have a great day! Love you, bye. *u***


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry that I've been gone. Life happened. But I'm back and better than ever so just sit tight. I here and back. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Mom, Dad" You say. Your parents are standing right in front of you. You reach out but they shake their heads. You take a step and your hand hits something. You notice glass and turn around. You are in a cage, made of glass, and outside the glass are Lost Boys staring at you, smirking. You take a step back and hit something but it's not glass. You turn around and Peter Pan smirks down on you. You gasp and take a step back. He laughs, his voice distorted and demonic. He leans in, and grabs you wrists.

"Hello Darling" his breath is cold and you feel goosebumps spread all over your body. He leans in closer. "You're mine." He throws his head back and laughs and all the Lost Boys begin to laugh. You look over Pan's shoulder to see your parents being taken away from you, dragged by their arms, the Lost Boys taking them without hearing their screams.

"NOOO!" You scream, lunging towards them. Peter grabs your waist and pulls you back, fingernails biting into your skin. You struggle harder, screaming, "MOM, DAD". Peter holds harder, and you feel hot blood run down your waist. "NOOOO!" You're parents scream, and you feel hot and struggle harder. You're parents are dragged into darkness and you scream. "MOM! DAD! NOOOO! COME BACK!" Peter pulls you fast, and you hit his chest. He leans close to your ear and goosebumps spread all over your body.

"You'll never get them back" You try to escape his grip but his fingers are like steel. You shiver and with a sob you say

"No, no" He laughs and a shudder goes through your body, violently shaking you.

"Never"

You're head snaps up and a sob racks through your body. You shake violently and sob into your knees. You can't get the image out of your head. All you can see is your parents being dragged, screaming for your help, and you don't do anything. Can't. It's one of your worst dreams you've ever had. Really it was more of a

"Nightmare, love?" You raise your head at the sound of that voice. It sounds like poison and you scoot closer to the tree. You look up and see Peter sitting in front of you smirking.

"Get away from me!" You scream, tears in your eyes and you push closer to the tree than you can.

"Darling, I have done nothing of yet." He stares into your eyes and you want to look away but you can't. You can't explain it but something in his eyes makes you break. You push against the tree and crawl to him. You shove your arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder, scrunching his shirt in your fingers. At first he doesn't touch you. Then he awkwardly touches your back with his hand. You pull closer to him and he hugs you tightly

"I want them back" you wheeze out and you don't care what he thinks. You just want to cry.

"Your home is here now" This makes you cry harder and pull his shirt closer, inhaling his scent. Even after all he has done to you, he smells like safety. He lightly tugs you away and holds your chin, lift it up to his face. "Stay strong love." He kisses your forehead, and you close your eyes. You open them and see that he is gone. You begin to cry. You were just starting to feel better. Hot tears wet your cheek and you bite your chapped lip causing it to bleed. You aren't sure why you cry but it makes you feel better.

You look down on your lap and see that a paper with a time is there. The timer, which is what you assume it is, says you been asleep for about five hours, only having about 17 hours left. You sigh, and your tears stop. _This is going to be long and hard._ You crawl to the trunk of the tree and begin to climb down. Suddenly, you hear whoops and hollers. Lost Boys. You scurry down faster, wishing you had not climbed so high while ignoring broken branches scratching at your arms. You get to a thick low branch about fifteen feet of the ground. You prepare to jump when your blood runs cold.

A head has popped through the leaves and you are stuck. You pray this dumb boy does not look up. You crawl as quietly as you can to the trunk of the tree to conceal yourself. You see more heads of hair and hold your breath.

"Guys, we scoped the whole island"

"Dummy, we know that!"

"Where is she?"

"Ain't it obvious!" It is silent for a few seconds.

"No"

"Idiot, she somehow climbed."

"No way"

"Where else could she be, Callan? Idiot!"

"Fine, scout trees and scope the island. We got to find her" You start breathing heavily and ball your fists white, ready to fight. To your surprise and delight, the Lost Boys take off, whooping and yelling. You let a breath, and jump down. The impact sends a shock through your leg and you fall. You sit on the ground and contemplate where to go. The Lost Boys went in all directions plus this clearing is the same all around so you are so confused. You get up and walk into the jungle. After walking for a few minutes, you jog and ninja your away around the scenery trying to be quiet.

Your legs ache after a half hour of jogging and you bend over, resting your hands on your knees. You look up and see the trees have formed a sort of triangle. It kind of looks like a doorway. It doesn't seem familiar so you take a chance and carefully tiptoe through. As you walk through the hallway, you're careful not to touch anything. You see a light at the end and hurriedly scoot through the tunnel.

You emerge and see a house, dark and abandoned. You think. _Who's house._ You can't remember. In fact, you can barely remember your home in London. You brush it off and jog towards the house. You see a ladder and walk towards it, then tenderly climbing it. You pop your head into the hut and find a bed, some food, and supplies. You climb in and look around. The cottage looks occupied and you see a bag on a chair.

You grab the bag and start grabbing random food and rope and anything else that looks useful. You grab some blankets, a dagger, and a clock. You stuff the timer on the paper in the bag and look around for anything else that might be useful.

"Hey!"


End file.
